


my planet, your profit

by mydearconfidant



Category: Current events - Fandom
Genre: Climate Change, Gen, climate justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: you aren't listening to us.it's going to be too late.and we won't forgive you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	my planet, your profit

washington didn’t give my planet back

Bloodlines on forest fire

Born in an empire choking with trash

Plastic humanity.


End file.
